


Spider's Embrace

by derplolplayer



Series: Mutual Benefits [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sticky, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri, buttjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: When Elise finds herself housing the lover of her good friend Evelynn, she chooses to take this opportunity to address some "issues" she has with him.





	Spider's Embrace

A glass of whiskey hung by the brim in a strong looking hand. A booted foot laid on the carpet with the other booted foot resting on its kneecap. The man was leaning leisurely into the leathered chair, looking around the mansion's interior. The crackles of fire sometimes caused the chromatic color to brighten for a moment before dying down. A few cobwebs decorated it here and there, adding more to the look of the worn-down mansion's interior. Things were without a doubt different in the Immortal Bastion of Noxus.

James raised his glass, tilting it in a 45-degree angle to observe the fluids inside. He wondered if it was poisoned, though he doubted Elise would literally do that to him. With a sigh, the man downed the strong alcohol, wincing with his hand balling around the armrest of the chair.

"Well, about time you finally drank that." A voice slithered. James easily figured its direction, and he glanced over his right shoulder to see the pale woman who helped him break Riven out, standing in the darkness. Despite the lighting, James could make out her silhouette, and for good reason.

A sinfully curvaceous body that was arguably more alluring than Evelynns. Her breasts were equally as big as that of the succubus, her hips shapely and not shy of standing out.

But it was the hindquarters that Evelynn slightly lost in.

Elise's ass was… well, the truest definition of a bubble butt. It was so ridiculously large, soft, and overall fat. Evelynn's butt was a work of art, but Elise's ass was to die or kill for.

James's thoughts on these vanished when she stepped into the dim lighting, smirk smug with her arms crossed, covering her c-cup breasts.

"I was concerned it'd be full of Spiders." James replied simply.

Elise scoffed. "You seem cranky tonight Holland." She said. "Which is unusual given that we rescued your friend not 3 hours ago."

James was not ignorant of Elise's sardonic tone. He set aside the glass on a table, turning what counted as fully to the Queen of spiders. "You don't think it has to do with me being in the Immortal Bastion of Noxus?" He sarcastically asked.

The pale woman's brow rose. She turned away in thought, smiling to herself as James, in his mild inebriation, looked at her bulbous rear.

"Well Holland, I see where you're coming from, but don't you think it'd be a better idea to hide out in the Bastion instead of your home?" Elise asked, the mockery evident. "I mean, it's likely you'll be the first person Swain goes to when he finds out Riven escaped."

James chuckled gruffly. His mind was still thinking about Elise's ass, and he looked back at the fireplace to rid the image. "I suppose that's a fair point." He confessed. "But what strikes me odd is how you're seemingly alright with this."

The Spider Queen's eyes narrowed, tongue against the wall of her mouth. She clicked it and began to walk toward James.

"What do you mean by that exactly, _James?_ " She asked, using his name instead of his last.

He looked left, seeing Elise closer than he expected. The woman's smell emitted far enough to reach his nostrils, and it made James twitch. Elise smelled different from Evelynn, but it was in no way a con for her. James looked at her red slit-shaped eyes, swallowing the new lump.

"I think you know what I mean." He chuckled. The smugness appeared to annoy Elise, and not fully for the reasons one would think.

She'd never admit it, but Elise had attained something for James. The immortal Queen of Spiders had met with him on a few rare occasions but had never fully gotten to take the entirety of him in. Then when he'd come to her not long ago, with a begrudging plead to help break Riven out of prison, Elise found herself feeling off during the meeting.

How enticing he looked when begging for the smallest pinch of assistance. Elise, when Leblanc discussed the plan with Katarina and James, couldn't stop looking at him. His jawline was rounded with scruff that went all the way above his lips. Elise vaguely remembered how Evelynn said it tickled her when he ate her out.

And that's where Elise felt a pang of something Evelynn had accused her of some hours ago; Jealousy.

The Spider Queen would never admit it. Was jealously even possible for her? The more she thought about it after taking in the shape of James's physique along with his facial features, Elise debated whether she was jealous that Evelynn didn't want to have some quality time with her, or if she was envious of the succubus.

Then again, who could blame her?

"Your silence speaks for itself." James snorted, not getting an answer from Elise's prolonged tranquility.

The Spider Queen's cheeks became warm, and she took another step toward James so her body was inches from the chair. James now had the full course of Elise's smell while he remained oblivious to her minds state.

"You're truly surprising James." Elise said, still using his name. "I never took you for an arrogant person."

"Arrogant?" James replied. "Is it really arrogant to think you have resentment directed at me? Oh wait, maybe that's the wrong word." He mused. "What is it...? Jealousy?"

Elise's orbs twitched, turning into a glare that could make the devil himself shudder. James's neck lurched back lightly, but that was it. The Spider Queen walked around, standing in front of him with her shadow cast from the light of the fire.

James could see her ass through the little area of those creamy thighs. Elise was aware of his gawking eyes so she leaned forward and put a well-manicured finger on his chin, tilting him to meet eye-level.

"Accusing an immortal queen of jealousy my dear Holland?" She asked using his last name again. "Such an obtuse statement tempts me to end your life right now."

His brow rose thinly. James's exterior façade remained strong, but his insides were churning from the threat.

And yet he couldn't help himself.

"Are you certain it's obtuse?" He asked smoothly. "Or do you just want me to shut up because I'm right?"

Elise exhaled calmly. She narrowed her eyes again, but she slowly gave James a sultry smirk. The Spider Queen grew closer to James who began to move his upper body back while his lower body remained stationary in the seat. Elise mildly frowned when he did the action, but James didn't notice it. Choosing to increase the ante, Elise moved her body forward, and the next thing James felt was a weight on his legs.

Elise had straddled him, her lithe legs pressing against his as her bubble butt rested on his kneecaps. James looked at her in wonderment and realized he couldn't back up further. Elise draped her arms around his nape but didn't pull him close.

The ambiance of the mansion settled for a few moments, both figures in a standoff of stares. The man broke the ice.

"Do you really think this is going to shift my mind?" James asked.

Elise snorted. "Oh Holland, you've been egging me with your arrogance and bombarding me with your ludicrous questions." She lied about the last part. "I think it's only fair if I return the favor."

James exhaled. Elise smiled with malicious intent now.

"I know you've been eyeing my buttocks since I stepped into the light." She whispered. "How your blood began to grow warm when I turned away for a moment, allowing your perverted eyes to gaze upon my gloriously, large, _fat_ ass."

James's ears couldn't believe they were hearing this. It may have appeared strange to the average person, but James imagined that Elise retained some nobility when it came to words.

What she just said about her rear changed James's perception of her. He felt his pants grow uncomfortable, and Elise's smile softened a little.

"Looks like I was correct." She cooed. Elise peeked over her right shoulder, eyes aimed downward to her position on him. The sight made her damp below, and with a flirtatious look at James, Elise flexed her glutes.

James's back hit the cushion as he sunk into it mildly. Elise had lightly prodded his member that was pushing against his pants, resulting in great discomfort for the man. Even though Elise had her skin-tight legwear on and James still had on his cursed pants, the feeling of the queens' ass was still felt.

James's boxers got a spot on them.

"And I thought I was submissive." Elise snickered, a reference to what she and Evelynn had done earlier.

The woman's bravado irritated James, and it was greater than usual with his tight pants. He wouldn't allow this any further, and he unceremoniously moved his hands to that meaty rear of hers.

Elise gasped when her buttocks was grabbed. The queen's flesh bent to James's will as it bulged not only through his fingers but over the top of his hands. Her eyes closed as a soft moan left her lips, but Elise's tenacity soon surfaced and she shot James a glare.

She was tempted to smite him right there for a moment, and if he dared to go further, she might just follow through. James accepted this silent dare, and he raised a hand up, then brought it down.

_**SMACK** _

Elise remained stoic and stationary when she felt James slap her bubble butt. Her flesh rippled and danced beneath her legwear, the queen's lip twitching now. She swiftly seized James's scalp, her nails pressing against the flesh as James winced. Elise grabbed his chin, forcing him to look right at her.

"You're lucky I don't gut you like a fish _Holland_." She hissed with seduction coating her words. "Next time you do that, I'll make sure to sit on that pretty face of yours and smother you with my ass."

James couldn't resist the desire to snort, and Elise huffed smugly. She abruptly pulled him forward into her black lips, kissing him in a bruising, rough fashion that she and Evelynn did whenever they'd kiss. James was no doubt taken surprise, and he actually attempted to pull away, but Elise didn't allow him.

Soon, his struggling ceased, and he began to massage Elise's ass, pushing his fingers deeper into the soft, pert flesh of her cheeks. Elise sighed with pleasure, but let out an uncharismatic gasp when he began to massage the supple flesh. James chuckled into their kiss, and Elise growled.

She bit his lip before breaking, and that prompted a harsh spanking to Elise's ass with another alluring jiggle occurring.

" _Wow, you two seem to like it rough."_ A new, but familiar voice chimed.

James and Elise ceased their actions, the queen putting her weight on James's legs as she got into a sitting position. There wasn't really any reason to leave and James didn't have a problem with that.

A ghastly giggle resounded, and a shadowy figure with a body equally as alluring to Elise's walked in. Red horns and eyes were all that could be seen before the figure changed their look, blue skin with snow-white hair and organic shadows on her body.

Elise sighed exasperatingly when Evelynn grinned, the succubus strutting and swaying her hips while getting closer to the two. The Spider Queen looked at James, then back at Evelynn. Feeling her arousal fading, Elise sighed and got off James.

"Oh Elise honey." Evelynn cooed. She took a bigger step that closed the gap between her and Evelynn. The Spider Queen's neck lurched back lightly from Evelynn's lustful aura, the succubus toothily grinning. "I can smell it on you; the irresistible urge to just kiss my beloved James."

She slithered the right hand down to Elise's right ass-cheek, the flesh bulging and squishing through the woman's digits. Elise softly moaned, relaxing into Evelynn's embrace, but the succubus seized her jaw.

"It's okay if you want to." Evelynn whispered. "Gods I can sense how much you want it. Oh, it takes me back to our first night together."

That last sentence stirred jealously within Elise. She wouldn't give Evelynn the satisfaction of such a reaction, so she huffed and defiantly moved away from Evelynn, the succubus watching with an intent smirk. Elise turned fully to Evelynn to say something, but also to give James another full view of her plump ass. Evelynn's brow quirked in preparation for Elise's words.

"I hear a man likes a lady with legs." Elise mused. She made sure James was looking, and moved her manicured fingers to the bottom of her bulbous cheeks, lifting them up with a generous jiggle. "But your beloved Holland here… I'm certain he likes butts a lot more."

Evelynn crossed her arms, and Elise started her short journey to James, backward actually. He gawked at her round ass the whole time, and he could make out the dancing flesh with every step she took. The Queen ceased her movement when she felt his presence and looked over to see him braced completely into the seat.

Elise chuckled.

"Adluc Sevarg." She seemingly chanted.

James's lower body immediately felt cooler, and the reason why was simple; His pants were gone!

"What the hell?"

Elise cackled playfully. The only clothing James's lower body had were his boxers that had a noticeable spot on the left with a bulge. The Spider Queen's teeth clacked delightfully as she raised a finger to poke it, but James tensed up and that amused her.

"Oh Holland, you seem so tense." She cooed. Elise examined her nails, chuckling softly. "Is it the sharp nails that make you nervous?"

James sighed. The Spider Queen gave him a toothy grin.

"Well don't fret my darling. I think I can ease that."

Elise proceeded to pull down James's boxers, his erection springing up after being released from its confinements. Elise gawked at it, and then wetted her lips. Looking at James again, Elise turned around, revealing her peach-shaped ass. James's cock twitched when she ran her hands over the smooth surface.

The Spider Queen relished, oddly, in the reaction James was giving. She scooted back to him, peering over her shoulder as her ass obstructed her view of his member.

Elise lowered herself onto his waist and felt something solid intrude the crevice of her butt. The woman shivered, looking down again to see her bulbous rear swallowing most of James's cock. She daintily reached down to the throbbing head, running her index finger on the surface as James resisted the urge to release a lewd moan.

"Never felt an ass this good on your cock my dear Holland?" Elise cooed. "Gods, it's so warm." She mused before looking at Evelynn. "I see why you like him so much."

Evelynn giggled. "I'm always willing to share you know." She purred, traversing to the pair. "But I also don't want you to get too comfortable. He is mine after all." She said, more possessive.

Elise smirked, and she flexed her glutes around James's cock, the cheeks more comfortable than a pillow. The Spider Queen smiled proudly, pressing her hands on her thighs and beginning to elevate and lower herself, massaging his cock with her perfect ass.

"Agh…" James groaned.

Evelynn walked past Elise, giving her butt a playful slap and standing over James who looked upward. The succubus smiled deviously, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you darling how fucking sexy you look when you're submissive?" She purred.

James exhaled, sounding constrained. Elise's ass continued to rub James's cock, her toned legs not showing any sign of becoming tired. The constant assault of soft rubs by her fat ass was driving James mad and he could only fix that by letting out small groans of pleasure. Elise felt her leggings get stained by more pre, but she didn't care. James's cock between her doughy cheeks sparked a fire in herself, increasing her speed without realizing.

Evelynn chose to just watch, a content and awed smile as her friend gave the man she loved a butt-job. She watched James finally clench his teeth with a hiss, and he released loud groan of ecstasy.

Elise felt the muscle grow hot, and then a warmth was felt in the crevice of her ass. James's cock burst, coating Elise's ass in his essence, the Spider Queen keeping her butt firmly in place as she looked over her shoulder to see his expression.

Evelynn wasn't wrong when she said he looked alluring when in such a position.

"F-fuck." James stammered.

Those words with that exhausted tone made Elise's pride elevate. She released her ass from his cock, standing up and peering at the man in the chair.

"Mm, you look tired Holland. Please don't tell me you're ready to stop just yet?" She cooed mockingly.

James blinked and looked at her with more focus. Evelynn's brow rose at the reaction, and she felt her stomach grow warm. Elise may have appeared cocky, but after managing to taunt him, the arousal that'd surfaced during her job on his cock gained more control. She watched James stand up from the chair, glowering at her. His member was limp and his top remained on.

With a clasp, James's upper clothing came undone, and he tossed them onto a nearby couch before approaching Elise, fully nude. The Spider Queen watched him approach her from behind, looking at his abs and biceps.

Not saying a word, James crouched down, Elise's glorious ass in his view. Taking handfuls of the tight clothing, James tore them off like they'd been worn down for days. Elise's cheeks jiggled when released, the pale skin feeling the cooler air of the room. James didn't waste any time to grab those bulbous cheeks, the flesh bending to his hand's Will and Elise ushered a small whimper.

"I guess I was right about your interest in butts…" She murmured.

_**SMACK** _

Elise gasped as her body froze. James slapped one of her cheeks, following up with the same treatment to the other one. He watched the flesh bounce, Elise letting out quiet mirth sounds. James waited until the jiggling stopped and pressed his hands flat on the pert flesh, lifting it up as it spilled over his hand and through his fingers.

James started to move the cheeks apart, clapping them together as light slaps sounded. He heard approving purrs from the Spider Queen, making him smirk.

"Gods and Goddesses Holland… You might be as good as Evelynn." She airily said.

The man let out a huff, removing his hands from Elise's ass and grabbing her shapely hips. Elise softly yelped and arched her back when feeling James bury his face into her rear. He made sure to take a deep inhale of her smell, and his tongue got to work.

Elise's eyes fluttered as James's tongue prodded the entrance, consuming the pre-essence outside her lower lips. The pink muscle then aggressively entered her womanhood, feeling the warm interior as James feasted. Elise tasted different from Evelynn. The flavor was difficult to describe in detail, but to James it was like Elise's aura, except tangier.

The Spider Queen's legs started to falter, and James, through his eating out of her womanhood, put his hands on those creamy thighs. Elise's mouth remained agape, and when she saw James slowly reposition himself between her legs, the Spider Queen got the message.

She almost slammed herself on his face, but retained some strength and got comfortable on him, her buttocks covering most of his head.

Evelynn watched the heavenly scene of her lover getting his face sat on by Elise. The Spider Queen's large buttocks was probably making it difficult to breathe, but she had a feeling James didn't care. Unable to stand by any longer, Evelynn made her way to the duo, standing over James's midsection as Elise started to slam her fat rump on his face, eyes closed as she kept moaning.

She felt a pair of eerie hands cup her chiseled cheeks, Elise opening to see Evelynn right in front of her, a malicious grin with her tongue wetting her fangs.

"I think I might've been mistaken about my earlier statement Elise." She sensually said, leaning closer to the pale woman. "Perhaps you weren't jealous of me being with James; you were envious." She snickered.

Elise was going to spout something, but it came out as a wail when a loud smack occurred. James continued to devour her pussy with a spanking to her bubble butt, marks left on the supple flesh.

"I always took you as a butt-slut Elise!" James practically yelled before he'd get smothered again by the woman's ass.

Unsurprisingly, Elise snapped out of her bliss momentarily and raised herself off James, slamming her big ass down on his handsome face. The Spider Queen felt Evelynn grab her face again, their slit eyes leveled as Evelynn licked her lips.

The succubus crashed her lips into Elise's, her sweet taste flooding Elise's already warm body with a feeling James couldn't provide. Evelynn then pulled away, Elise arching her back as she could feel her climax approaching. James's tongue was beginning to make slurping sounds and his hands grabbed Elise's butt again, kneading it as Evelynn took advantage of the Spider Queen's vulnerable chest.

She easily removed the measly clothing, Elise's large breasts exposed with her nipples _begging_ for any form of attention.

Evelynn's naughty hands grabbed the soft mounds, Elise eliciting a mewl and Evelynn closed her mouth around the nub, suckling it like a mother's teat until it perked up. The succubus kissed the breast before nursing the other one. Elise's chest continued to jiggle as she had on a crooked, quivering smile from the combined pleasure.

Finally, Elise gave in, and a loud wail resounded between her black lips. Her upper body locked up as she rode James's face for all she could produce. The man was drenched by delicious white heat, greedily taking and swallowing the nectar from the Spider Queen's flower.

The room was left with panting from the shapely woman still sitting atop the man while the woman in front of her gently caressed the large hindquarters.

"Oh Gods…" Elise breathlessly said. She got off James who had a couple coats of sheen on his features. The Spider Queen looked down at him, smiling at the scene as she regained her breath. "You look perfect in that position Holland."

James wasn't sure if she said that to irritate him. He sat up with a groan, looking at Elise who stood afront him, unabashed and actually proud. James was going to stand up now, but Evelynn interfered and literally tackled him down on all fours.

"Not so fast my love." Evelynn murmured. "Elise's words are not far from the truth you know."

His left brow became raised, Evelynn giggling and giving him a kiss. Elise watched, minor jealousy brewing within again, but when she saw the member that she'd had between her ass 5 minutes ago, the Spider Queen suddenly wetted her lips. She walked down to James's legs, sitting on her knees as the muscle started to grow, signaling that James was set for another round.

Evelynn continued to make-out with James until he uttered an unusual sound. She ended it after that, and saw him peering past her. Evelynn gazed in the same direction to see Elise had taken hold of the cock of her beloved again, this time with her hands. Elise appeared to be so enamored with the feeling of the muscle that she bent over to taste it. Evelynn felt the already present arousal she'd gotten when Elise sat on James increase significantly.

The almost submissive position of Elise, The Queen of Spiders, mixed with the view of her huge ass was a beautiful sight.

" _You_ don't seem to bad in that position yourself Elise." Evelynn lightly snickered as a reference to what Elise said to James.

The crimson eyes of Elise met the amber glow of the succubus. The Spider Queen's tongue came out while looking at Evelynn, lightly teasing the head of James's cock in an effort to make Evelynn jealous.

It only turned the succubus on more.

"James darling?" Evelynn asked as she turned to her beloved. "I don't suppose you'd have a problem using that tongue of yours again?" She asked, pouting with furrowed brows.

James gruffly huffed, Evelynn smiling and climbing further upward until her already wet womanhood hovered over James's face. The familiar smell put him in a haze, and James's tongue came into play.

He lovingly ran his tongue up Evelynn's glistening slit, taking in the pre juices that'd stained the area and swallowing them with a gulp. Evelynn's eyes closed slowly, her smile compressed and sultrier as James's tongue worked its magic.

Elise meanwhile got to work on riling James up. His manhood had stopped sprouting for unknown reasons so she took over that task. Her beautiful black lips engulfed the muscle after a few strokes, Elise leaning down further and further as her warm mouth consumed the equally warm cock.

She felt some fluids mix with her own, the salty taste no doubt pre-cum and Elise yearned for more. She kept going deeper, her tongue slithering out to massage the underbelly of James's cock. She wondered if it was going to make her choke, but that wonderment was lost with more spurting of pre.

James sometimes wavered on his eating of Evelynn's womanhood as Elise kept sucking him off. The Spider Queen was amazing to his surprise. James never imagined someone like her would be so skilled, but then again, she was a long-time friend of Evelynn.

"Stop faltering darling." Evelynn hissed. The succubus gripped his scalp, pushing him between her thighs where his face felt the heat all over.

"Oh, is Holland enjoying me sucking his cock so much he can't eat you out?" Elise snickered, jacking the sheeny member after pulling out.

James couldn't respond, but his increase in eating Evelynn out seemed to be the non-vocal reply. Evelynn giggled, eyes fluttering as she felt James's tongue glide deeper in, spicy nectar for the man to taste.

"Ah! My James!" Evelynn squealed.

Elise lightly glowered when hearing that. She stoked James's cock one more time before elevating herself. Elise straddled James's legs, her bubble butt gently resting on his legs with the flesh changing. James's manhood produced some more pre when feeling that amazing ass on his legs, Elise smiling as she spread it over the already glistening head.

The Spider Queen put her hands on James's hips, beginning to grind herself softly against the member, becoming more aroused herself in the process. His pelvis was stained by her pre-essence, and Elise's breathing was airy as she grabbed the rod. Evelynn, in her bliss, peeked back to see Elise preparing to insert James's cock into her soft flower. The succubus got another idea, waiting for Elise to get on with the job.

"I wonder if this'll feel better than my ass Holland." Elise purred, not caring if he heard or not.

She lowered down onto him, Elise's folds making way for James's cock as she quietly moaned, the muscle intruding her flower warmer than when she had it in her mouth. Elise lowered down until she felt her descent come to a halt, sitting on James with him fully inside her.

"Gods…" James moaned, no longer having his face buried in Evelynn's thighs.

"You're so big Holland…" Elise groaned. "Is this better than my ass… or mouth?"

She could feel his cock throb within her, Elise purring pleasurably as her thighs pushed upward, slipping some of James's manhood out of her depths, but lowering again, more speed this time.

Elise then felt some warm hands grab her shoulders, seeing that Evelynn had changed her position with her body facing Elise's, her plump ass sitting on James's face as Elise widened her eyes.

"I told you Elise." Evelynn playfully growled. "Don't get _too_ comfortable."

The Spider Queen snorted, her and Evelynn meeting eachother's lips in an aggressive spar of tongue exchanges. Evelynn grabbed what parts of Elise's large buttocks she could grasp, the soft skin squishing through her fingers as Elise's hands grabbed Evelynn's ample breasts, squeezing them roughly for a moment before grabbing the pink buds, twisting and pulling.

Evelynn giggled into the kiss with a purr and raised her hand upward.

_**SMACK** _

Elise's ass jiggled from the spanking, the Queen growling as she began to pull on Evelynn's nipples, the succubus giggling more with the combined pleasure causing her to grind against James's face, the man devouring his succubus like it was Thanksgiving. Elise then took one hand off Evelynn's chest, grabbing the demons doughy ass and pinching the flesh as Evelynn broke the kiss, head thrown back with laughter and bliss, giving Elise a clearer view of the buxom woman's chest.

At the same time, James began to buck his hips up as Elise kept riding him. The Spider Queen was correct when asking if it felt better than her mouth or ass. Elise's flower seemed to welcome his cock the same way Evelynn's did. He didn't pay too much attention to that mere coincidence as the slapping sounds of Elise's large ass against his legs and her lusty wails filled his mind.

Evelynn could feel her climax approaching. Elise had chosen to take her hand off the soft flesh of Evelynn's butt, instead wrapping her arms around the succubus and burying her face in those equally soft breasts. Elise inhaled the vigorous scent of Evelynn, biting down on the already hardened buds to add more to the woman's love of machoism.

James's tongue still ate her out and the notable increase in that spicy pre told him she was on the edge. James's hands grabbed Evelynn's ass, raising up and slamming down for a double spanking.

Her flesh jiggled, and Evelynn's head was thrown back further, moaning wantonly as she felt the warmth converge to her loins, covering her beloveds face in her tasty cum.

Elise quickly knew Evelynn had came, and unceremoniously pushed the succubus off with a yelp. James's tongue slithered to his upper lip, tasting more of Evelynn on him before seeing Elise's upper body advance on him. His eyes widened and felt those black, beautiful, kissable lips connect with his. The Spider Queen could taste Evelynn's essence, and with it mixed with James's tongue, she moaned joyfully as she kissed him.

Choosing to give some payback for her unexpected advancement, James grabbed Elise's ass, those warm, doughy cheeks flooding his palms as he used them as leverage to help lower Elise on him. The Spider Queen's climax was on the horizon, and James was too.

The Spider Queen had a feeling James loved her talking dirty, and she put her hands on his shoulders as she grinned maliciously.

"Come on Holland! Fill me with your hot sperm!" She seemingly hissed yet wailed. "Do it as my fat ass slams on your waist and my breasts bounce before you!"

He would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't so aroused. Elise saying such vulgarities with that seductive voice pushed him over the edge. It was like when Evelynn would talk dirty to him as well. James groaned loudly, almost growling as he gripped Elise's bubble butt tightly, his cock bursting within her.

Elise's mouth hung wide open, grinning ear to ear as she came too. James's essence splattered her walls in white as her juices expelled, covering his cock in them as they clung to the other one like it depended on staying alive. James's hands were still embedded in Elise's flesh ass with the latter grasping his head, James's face in her soft, sweaty breasts.

Elise eventually pried herself slowly from James's embrace, standing to her full height as she stretched her arms, her bare ass for an exhausted James to gawk at as Evelynn remained on the floor, panting as well.

"Mmm, now I _truly_ see why you fell for him Evelynn." Elise murmured. "He's certainly a lover of butts."

Evelynn giggled. "I suppose that's all he can think of when you're waving that fat ass of yours around Elise." She purred.

The Spider Queen snorted. "No need to be jealous when he clearly loves mine more than yours."

Both women heard James snort. "Only in your dreams Elise."

Elise scoffed. "Well, at least you managed to make this evening far more interesting Holland. I trust you won't have a problem staying here for the time being?"

He chuckled. "As long as you give me back my pants and have a place for me to sleep other then in here." He said gesturing to the room.

Smirking sultrily, Elise snapped her fingers and James's pants reappeared. She watched as he slipped his boxers back on, but protested when he aimed to put on his pants. James looked at her for a moment before Elise's smirk changed to a grin.

"You're not going to be needing those Holland." She cooed.

He gave her a baffled look. Elise snickered at him. "You're far too valuable to be sleeping alone. I think it'd be the wisest choice if you were to bed with me." She cooed. Elise then looked at Evelynn who crossed her arms, pouting with The Spider Queen rolling her eyes. "Of course Evelynn will join us too."

Evelynn almost squealed as James's eyes widened. Elise smugly smirked, turning around and walking ot the stair-case, still nude. Before advancing up further, she grabbed her voluptuously large ass, kneading it and lifting it up with a jiggle happening afterward when she dropped it.

James felt warm again, and Elise traversed up the stairs. He took a deep breath, feeling Evelynn grab his arm with both hands, her expression of one excitement.

"This night's turning into a truly unforgettable one my darling." She cooed. She gave him a smooch on the cheek before bolting to the stairs to join Elise in her bedroom.

The man exhaled, smiling to himself with a headshake. James tossed aside his pants, traversing up the stairs to meet with the women.


End file.
